Kim and Shego's Life
by GottaLoveKP
Summary: Kim and Shego are getting married, and well... stuff happens. Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Shego rolled out of the bed as she stifled a yawn. She slowly walked herself to the bathroom and looked at the mess she was. It was 1 pm, her hair was a mess and she was still in her pajamas; a black tank top and green plaid pants.

'Today is the day.' Shego thought to herself as she grinned. She brushed her hair into a long ponytail and put on a t-shirt and jeans. She walked into the kitchen to see Kim with her back turned, making a sandwich. Shego snuck up, and hugged her from behind.

"Well good afternoon, sleepy." Kim said with a grin. "Are you ready for today?"

"It all depends" Shego replied. "Is that sandwich for me?"

"Get your own, lazy." Kim laughed as she slid out of Shego's arms and walked to the table.

"We're getting married today and she still won't make me a damn sandwich" Shego grumbled. She slowly paced to the fridge and opened it. She saw something much better than a sandwich in the fridge, a Naco. She grabbed the Naco from the fridge and threw it in the microwave.

Kim looked up from the table. "What are you microwaving?"

"Food, you know, that thing people eat?" Shego chuckled.

"I meant what type of food." sighed Kim.

"A Naco." Shego grinned.

"Ugh, I'm going to get my dress and drive to my family's house. You better get going soon too." She got up from the table and kissed Shego on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll leave for the go tower in like 30 minutes!" Shego yelled from across the house. She grabbed the Naco from the microwave. "This isn't warm enough," Shego grumbled. A burst of plasma hit the Naco. It melted all over the plate. "I guess I'm not having a Naco." she sighed. She went upstairs and grabbed her clothes bag, and her helmet. She slid her helmet on and opened the garage door, then jumped on her motorcycle and drove away to the Go Tower.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Go Tower was far from Shego and Kim's house, Shego had been riding for an hour and she still had 30 minutes to get there.

Kim was just pulling into her family's driveway. The Tweebs were the first to spot her.

"Look Jim! It's Kim! Kim's here!" Tim exclaimed. "Hicka-bicka-boo!"

"Hoo-sha!" Yelled Jim. They ran out of the living room and out the front door, sprinting to Kim's car. Not remembering the trespassing unit they put on the yard, all of a sudden they were trapped in yellow energy fields.

"Ha-ha, good job Tweebs. Want to stay there during my wedding?" Kim giggled.

Tim pulled a remote out of his pocket, and clicked a button. The two energy fields disappeared, and the Tweebs grinned "You think we are that stupid?"

"I'm getting married today; think you could leave me alone today?" Kim sighed. She walked into the house to see her Mother washing dishes in the kitchen.

"There's my girl!" Ann smiled. "okay time for you to spill, you've kept it a secret this whole time, now who's the lucky man?"

Ann was right; Kim did keep it a secret, because she wasn't sure if the marriage was going to be approved by global justice. Surprisingly, they had. It was the least they could do for Kim, being that she saved the world many times. "Well..." Kim stammered. "It's not a man..."

Ann looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well… It's Shego…" Kim said quietly.

Much to Kim's surprise, Ann just hugged her. "Whatever makes you happy is fine with us, Kimmie. Now go upstairs and I will do your hair."

By now Shego had already arrived at the Go Tower. Mego and The Wego twins were straightening their suits, but Hego was nowhere to be seen. Shego walked into the main room and saw her Grandmother sitting on the multicolored couch. "There is my beautiful granddaughter"

"I don't know about beautiful, but I hope you know it means everything to me for you to be here. I just wish mom was around to see this" Shego began to form tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry on your wedding day, you know she would want to be here." Just as her grandmother said that, Hego walked in. "Why aren't you in your suit you big blue dolt?"

"I was out doing stuff." He replied.

"You better get your ass in gear if you are making it to your sister's wedding." She threatened.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He grumbled.

As Hego walked off, Shego sat down by her grandmother. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?"

"He is probably jealous that you're getting married and he isn't, don't let him ruin your wedding day."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There Shego stood, in front of the pastor. Her hair in a tight bun hidden underneath a white fedora but bangs still loosely flowing from the hat, and wearing a white dress shirt and green vest along with her black dress pants. She looked blankly at her shoes, then looked back up to see Kim walking down the aisle, In a semi-long mermaid fitting dress, with her hair curled in the front, and braided in the back. Once Kim had walked down the aisle and had stood facing Shego, the pastor had started to say the basic lines.

Once he had gotten to the line; "Does anybody object to these two people's marriage?" Hego stood up.

"I do!" He yelled. Shego shot him a glare, but that didn't stop him. "These two people together would be a crime against nature, and a sin against god!" Hego protested. He walked up to his sister Shego, and she stared at him with a tear in her eye. "Is this what you want?" He pushed Kim away. "You want to marry this young girl, who once fought you every week?"

"Don't touch my Pumpkin!" Shego exclaimed. Her hand began to glow green. Hego grabbed her wrist tightly. His hand was glowing blue; he was using his super strength to keep her in place. She shot a blast of plasma, but it hit the wall.

"That's it; if you're going to be that stupid I will teach you a lesson." He raised his other hand, also glowing blue, and slapped it across his sister's face. He dropped her and began walk out of the church.

Kim jumped up. "Nobody hits my wife."

"Good, because she isn't your wife yet, is she?" He grinned evilly and walked out.

Kim ran back over to Shego, who was unconscious and on the floor. "We need to get her to the hospital!" She cried.

**4 days later **

Shego woke up groggily eyed, and looked around. She was unfamiliar with the room she was in. She tried to breathe, but there was a tube in her throat, she pulled it out and gasped for air. That's when she noticed it; there was a cast on her wrist. She looked to the side of her, and saw Kim, asleep in a chair. Her face began to hurt, she reached up to touch her own face and noticed that she had gauze and tape over half of it. 'What happened?' She wondered to herself. She coughed and all of a sudden Kim woke up.

"You're all right!" Kim exclaimed as she stood up and sat on Shego's hospital bed.

"What happened?" Shego whispered.

"Your big blue dumbass of a brother happened. He objected our marriage and he attacked you." she growled.

"How did he manage to mess up my face?"

"He slapped you. And he broke your wrist trying to keep your hand away from him. Anyway, are you feeling well enough to go home?"

"Yea, but will you make me a sandwich when we get there?" Shego laughed. Kim just rolled her eyes and put on her jacket and helped Shego get up.

They walked to the car,  
As Shego opened the passenger side door Kim stopped her. "Doctor said you need ride in the back in case the airbag activates and damages your skull further." Shego jumped into the back and decided to lie down instead. The whole drive home Shego snored loudly, and Kim could do nothing but ignore it.

"At least you aren't dead," Kim sighed. They pulled into the driveway. "Okay, get up, we're home." Shego didn't wake up. "Please don't make me move you." Kim pleaded. "C'mon, please! You're heavy!" Shego opened her eyes.

"I'm not that heavy, to be honest, I thought I was relatively thin." Shego smiled, and got out of the car. "Anyway what happened to Hego?"

"Nothing, he left after he dropped you on the ground. Nobody paid any attention to him. Everybody was worried about you being unconscious."

They walked inside, "So how long until my face and arm heal?" Shego asked.

"Well, the doctor said thanks to your powers, and exceptional healing rate. You should be fine in about 2 ½ months." Kim replied. "Oh and about your plasma… It won't work until your arm heals."

"What!? No plasma for 2 ½ months!?"

"Well, actually… your right arm might not shoot plasma for a year or so, but your left arm will only be damaged for a while."

"At least I can use this cast for a club if anybody attacks me." Shego grinned "Can I get that sandwich now?"

"I'm not making you a sandwich, my family is coming over in an hour. Can't you wait until then?"

Shego walked over to the fridge and tried to open it with her right arm, but couldn't. She grabbed it with her left arm and opened the door. She took the milk out of the fridge and tried to close the door, "Can you close the door for me? This is going to be a long 2 ½ months."

"I guess you're just going to have to rely on me a little more." Kim said with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face, or I'll hit you with my cast." Shego growled. "I want to test something. Open the back door for me." They walked outside, and Shego pointed her left hand at the sky. Her hand began to glow; all of a sudden she shot off a blast and collapsed to the ground.

"You idiot, why would you even attempt that?" Kim sighed

"Well I didn't exactly plan on that happening."

"Firing off plasma will make you weak, don't try it again."

"Thanks for that helpful insight." Shego rolled her eyes. She picked herself up and waited for Kim to open the door. Shego walked into the living room and dove onto the couch, then fell off. "OW!" She shrieked. "That damn well hurt!"

"Well what did you expect? You have a broken wrist! Don't do stupid stuff like that!"

"You know what? I'm just going to stay right here on this floor."

"Why don't you come and help me make supper?" Kim groaned. Shego was already asleep on the floor. "Yea, I didn't think so."

_To be continued..._


End file.
